gtafandomcom_de-20200215-history
Freunde und andere Feinde
Freunde und andere Feinde ist eine Mission aus Grand Theft Auto: Vice City, die von Tommy Vercetti in Auftrag gegeben wird. Dialoge Zum Anhören des ersten Teils hier klicken (Tommy betritt das Arbeitszimmer der Villa. Auf der Schreibtischkante sitzt Lance Vance. Ken Rosenberg sitzt gestikulierend in Tommys Sessel. Die beiden unterbrechen ihre Unterhaltung) * Tommy Vercetti: Was ist los? * Ken Rosenberg: Tommy! (er steht hektisch auf) * Ken: Ah, gut, gut. Hör zu. Hör zu... (er kommt hinter dem Schreibtisch hervor) * Ken: Ich mag Fische. Ich liebe Fische. Ich liebe sie als Haustiere oder auch lecker zubereitet. Aber ich liebe sie nicht so sehr, dass ich als Fischfutter im Hafen enden will. (langsam lauter werdend) Und jetzt kommen auf einmal deine italienischen Brüder an und wollen mir Zementschuhe verpassen. Und ich... * Tommy (befehlend):' Halt den Mund, Ken. Setz dich. ''(Ken setzt sich brav aber verzweifelt auf einen Stuhl, Tommy wendet sich an Lance) * '''Tommy: Lance, was läuft hier, verdammt? * Lance Vance: Deine Freunde aus dem Norden, Tommy. Die sind nicht sehr froh, dass du ihren Mann erledigt hast. Sie kommen heute, um nach dem Rechten zu sehen. * Tommy: Sie haben länger gebraucht, als ich dachte… Jungs, wir müssen denen ein für alle Mal klarmachen, dass das mein Laden ist. MEINER! (Lance hat sich vom Schreibtisch erhoben) * Tommy: Ken, hol die erste Ladung von dem Falschgeld und pack 3 Millionen¹ in Aktenkoffer. (Ken erhebt sich und geht) * Tommy: Lance, du trommelst die anderen Jungs zusammen. (Lance geht ebenfalls, Tommy hinterher… Zum Anhören des zweiten Teils hier klicken ...sie kommen – betont langsam – die breite Treppe zum Haupteingang hinunter, Ken trägt zwei Geldkoffer. In der Eingangshalle steht bereits Sonny Forelli mit einem grauhaarigen Bodyguard und breitet „freundschaftlich“ die Arme aus) * Sonny Forelli (laut):' Tommy! ''(Tommy bleibt mit seinen Begleitern vor Sonny stehen) * '''Sonny'' (gespielt überrascht):' Was ist? Keine Umarmung für einen alten Freund? * '''Tommy:' Ich war 15 Jahre weg vom Fenster. (Sonny dreht sich zu seinem Bodyguard um und lacht leise) * Tommy: Bin nicht mehr auf dem Laufenden, was Manieren angeht. * Sonny: Immer Wut im Bauch. Ich sag’s ja, dein Temperament wird dir noch mal schlecht bekommen. * Tommy: In den Koffern sind 20 Millionen²… * Sonny: Wie viele waren es denn? Zehn? (Ken stellt die Koffer ab) * Sonny: Nein, elf Männer. So kommt man zu dem Spitznamen „Harwood-Butcher“! Hehehe! * Tommy ''(wütend):' Ich sollte EINEN Mann für dich erledigen! Die wussten, dass ich komme, Sonny… * '''Sonny' (gefährlich leise):''' Wie redest du denn mit mir? Wie kommst du darauf, mich für diesen unglücklichen Zufall verantwortlich zu machen? * '''Tommy: Nimm einfach das Geld… * Sonny: Holt das Geld! (der grauhaarige Bodyguard schnappt sich die Koffer, zwei weitere Mafiosi erscheinen hinter Sonny) * Sonny („dozierend“):' Weißt du, Tommy, ich hab für dich getan, was nur ging. Himmel und Hölle in Bewegung gesetzt. Ich war dein Freund. Ich dachte, du nimmst Vernunft an. Kapierst, was gut fürs Geschäft ist. Ich hab dir vertraut, Tommy, und du hast mich enttäuscht. ''(Lance schleicht langsam zu den Mafiosi rüber) * '''Sonny: Aber wenigstens einer in deiner mickrigen Organisation weiß, wie man Geschäfte macht. Stimmt’s, Lance? (Lance breitet „entschuldigend“ die Arme aus) * Lance: Sorry. Tommy. So läuft’s in Vice City. So läuft das Geschäft (lacht dreckig). (Tommy und Ken sind ernsthaft überrascht) * Tommy (gefährlich leise):''' Du hast uns verraten... * '''Lance: Nein, ich hab DICH verraten, Tommy, nur DICH. (Lance deutet die Treppe rauf) * Lance (zu Sonny):' Die echten Piepen sind oben im Safe. ''(der grauhaarige Bodyguard stellt die Geldkoffer wieder ab) * '''Sonny (wird langsam wütend):' Tommy, wie hast du dir das denn vorgestellt? Dachtest du, ich lass mich mit Blüten abspeisen? Dass ich den Schwanz einziehe und abhaue, um nicht das Gesicht zu verlieren? ''(Tommy geht ganz nahe auf Sonny zu) * '''Tommy (leise):' Nein. Ich wollte dich nur noch ein bisschen ärgern, bevor ich dich fertigmache. ''(Tommy ist wieder in seinem Arbeitszimmer, um sein Geld gegen massenhaft anrückende Mafia-Killer zu verteidigen. Er läuft ins große Treppenhaus und entdeckt den fliehenden Lance Vance) * '''Lance: Keiner da, um dich rauszuhauen, diesmal, hä, Tommy? * Tommy: Jetzt bist du fällig, du mieser Verräter! * Lance: Ach, wirklich? (Lance schießt mit seiner Ruger auf Tommy und flüchtet zum kleinen Treppenhaus, das aufs Dach führt. Tommy folgt ihm, um sich schießend) * Tommy: Komm her, du hinterhältiger Dreckskerl! * Lance: Du bist am Ende, Tommy. (Tommy schießt sich durchs Treppenhaus und erreicht das Dach. Lance und vier Killer haben sich hier verschanzt und eröffnen das Feuer) * Tommy: Das wird dein letzter „Dance“, Lance Vance! * Lance: Der dumme Spruch war schon im Kindergarten alt! * Tommy: Du hast dir die falsche Seite ausgesucht! (Tommy erledigt Lance und die anderen und rennt zu seinem Arbeitszimmer zurück. Plötzlich steht Sonny Forelli mit zwei Bodyguards in der Eingangshalle. Der eine läuft ans Treppenende, der andere geht in die Hocke) * Tommy (laut):' Du hast mir 15 Jahre gestohlen, Sonny. ''(er legt mit seinen Colt Python auf Sonny an) * '''Tommy: Und das wirst du mir jetzt büßen! (Sonny geht – mit einer Ruger bewaffnet – einige Schritte weiter auf die Treppe zu) * Sonny: Du kapierst es immer noch nicht, was? Dein Arsch gehört mir, Tommy. Diese 15 Jahre hast du anstelle von mir abgesessen! (er schaut zu seinen Bodyguards) * Sonny: Schnappt ihn euch. Er hat nie was begriffen. (der Showdown beginnt – Tommy streckt die Bodyguards und Sonny Forelli gnadenlos nieder und bringt damit die Sache ein für alle Mal zu Ende… ...völlig erschöpft, ein M4 in Händen, hockt Tommy auf den untersten Stufen der breiten Freitreppe in der Halle. Der auf dem Boden herumkrabbelnde Ken Rosenberg schreckt ihn auf. Tommy legt auf ihn an. Ken will in Deckung gehen, blickt dann aber erstaunt zur Seite) * Ken: Tommy? (er rappelt sich auf und kommt auf Tommy zu) * Ken: Oh mein Gott, Tommy, was ist passiert? * Tommy: Wonach sieht’s denn aus? (Ken geht aufgeregt hin und her) * Ken: Sieht aus, als wär dein Anzug ruiniert! Und das war ein wunderbarer Anzug! Herrgott, Tommy, was ist passiert? * Tommy: Kleine Meinungsverschiedenheit mit einem Geschäftsfreund. Wie das so ist. * Ken: Wenn ich eine Meinungsverschiedenheit mit einem Geschäftsfreund habe, schick ich ihm einen bösen Brief oder ich pinkle ihm in den Briefkasten. Aber ich fang nicht den Dritten Weltkrieg an. Vielleicht solltest du mal zu einem Therapeuten gehen… * Tommy: Dieser Dreckskerl von Lance… * Ken: Tommy, ich konnte den Kerl ja nie leiden... er ist neurotisch, unsicher, selbstsüchtig – er ist ein Arschloch! Gut, dass du ihn fertiggemacht hast! * Tommy: Ich glaube auch nicht, dass wir noch mal Ärger mit denen aus dem Norden kriegen… (Tommy erhebt sich schwerfällig) * Tommy: Die aus dem Norden gibt’s nämlich nicht mehr. Nur noch die im Süden. * Ken: Moment, versteh ich dich richtig,'' (euphorisch)'' Tommy? Heißt das...? (Tommy schultert lässig sein M4) * Tommy: Na, was meinst du, was das heißt? * Ken: Dass wir jetzt die Herren im Haus sind... ich meine, dass du der Herr im Haus bist. Oh, Tommy… (sie schlendern langsam in Richtung Ausgang) * Tommy: Weißt du, Ken… (er legt Ken freundschaftlich einen Arm über die Schulter) * Tommy: ...das könnte der Beginn einer wunderbaren Geschäftsbeziehung sein… schließlich bist du ein hinterlistiger, mieser, kleiner Dieb… und ich bin ein verurteilter Psychopath und Dealer (lacht leise). * Ken: Ich weiß. Ist das nicht wunderbar? (sie blicken gemeinsam nach draußen) Mission Maximale Lebenspower ist unumgänglich! Absolvierte Pizzaboten- und Bürgerwehr-Missionen würden dir zusätzliche 100 Prozent Energie verleihen, sind aber nicht zwangsläufig notwendig. Schnapp dir schnell den Colt Python, der – mit viel Munition – im Arbeitszimmer erscheint, und bereite dich auf den Ansturm der Forelli-Killer vor, die dir dein Geld aus dem Safe stehlen wollen. Geh am besten hinterm Schreibtisch in Deckung und puste einen Mafioso nach dem anderen über den Haufen. Sie sind mit Tec-9s bewaffnet. Nachdem du ein gutes Dutzend niedergeschossen hast, bekommst du den Auftrag, Lance Vance zu erledigen. Verlass das Arbeitszimmer und verfolge nach der kurzen Zwischensequenz den fliehenden Verräter. Pass auf, er feuert mit einer Ruger auf dich! Unten im Zimmer mit der Bar findest du notfalls einen weiteren Colt, ein Herz und eine Schutzweste. Während deiner Abwesenheit beginnt die Mafia damit, deinen Tresor auszuräumen – deine Dollar-Anzeige sinkt langsam aber unaufhörlich nach unten. Kümmere dich nicht weiter drum, schieß dir stattdessen den Weg durch die herumballernden Gangster frei und renn hinter Lance her, der das kleine Treppenhaus zum Helikopter-Landedeck auf dem Dach hochläuft. Sollte deine Energie inzwischen zu wünschen übrig lassen, lauf in den kleinen Raum am Fuß des Treppenhauses, wo du neben der Schrotflinte und dem M4-Gewehr ein Herz und eine Schutzweste findest. Bevor du aufs Dach hinaus trittst, solltest du den Raketenwerfer bereithalten. Lance und vier seiner mit Pistolen bewaffneten Spießgesellen haben sich gegenüber dem Ausgang verschanzt und nehmen dich unter Beschuss (zwei weitere Killer lauern links des Ausgangs). Semmel ihnen blitzschnell mehrere wohlgezielte Raketen rein und schließ damit das erste Kapitel der Endschlacht. Letztlich bleibt es natürlich ganz dir überlassen, mit welchen Waffen du diese Auseinandersetzung beendest. In der Südostecke des Dachs (links des Ausgangs) liegt übrigens eine Adrenalin-Pille. Eine Alternative zur Raketenwerfer-Version ist, wenn man, sofort nachdem man am Dach des Hauses ist, in Richtung Helikopter/anderes Eck sprintet. Lance und seine Handlanger verfolgen einen nicht, sie bleiben auf ihren Plätzen stehen. Wenn man sich dann vorsichtig vorarbeitet, kann man einen Mafioso nach dem anderen per Kopfschuss töten, ohne selbst auch nur einen Schuss abzubekommen. An der Südwestecke des Dachs findest du während dieser Mission ein weiteres Herz. Frisch deine Energie so weit wie möglich auf und geh zurück ins Haus. Inzwischen sind auch deine eigenen Männer voll ins Schlachtgetümmel eingestiegen. Achte auf gegnerische schießende Mafiosi und begib dich erneut vor das Arbeitszimmer. Damit startest du eine Zwischensequenz, in der Sonny Forelli am Fuß der Treppe auftaucht und dich fertigmachen will. Sei vorsichtig, er ist mit einem Ruger-Sturmgewehr bewaffnet und hat außerdem einige Bodyguards bei sich. An der Stelle, wo zuvor der Colt schwebte, findest du jetzt eine SPAS-12-Automatik-Schrotflinte. Nimm sie und geh zurück ins Treppenhaus. Lauf Sonny nicht in die Schusslinie und flieh notfalls noch mal ins kleine Treppenhaus. Frisch deine Lebensgeister ein letztes Mal auf, betrete die Eingangshalle von der Seite her und puste Forelli und seinen Helfershelfern mit der SPAS-12, einer MP5, einem M4 oder dem Raketenwerfer die Lebenslichter aus – Glückwunsch, das war’s! Nachdem du die Mafia zurückgeschlagen hast, strömt das geklaute Geld komplett zurück auf dein Konto. Alternativ kann man sich auch mit einer vollgeladenen Minigun im Büro verschanzen. Am besten kniet man sich hinter den massiven Schreibtisch oder man stellt sich neben den Türrahmen. Nun schießt man auf alles, was einem in die Quere kommt, wobei mit der Minigun jedes Ziel in Sekundenbruchteilen durchsiebt ist. Bald bekommt man den Auftrag Lance zu erledigen, was mit der Minigun kein Problem darstellen sollte. Geht kurz vor das Büro und tötet den Verräter, sodass er noch in der Eingangshalle zusammenbricht. Achtet dabei auch auf seine Kumpane, die an dem Geländer stehen und euch beschießen. Danach erscheint Sonny im Eingangsbereich mit ein paar Bodyguards. Suche dir wieder Deckung und schieße nur auf Sonny, der durch seine Masse ein großes Ziel abgibt. Nach wenigen Augenblicken (wenn Sonny tot ist) ist die Mission gewonnen, auch wenn du noch nicht seine Beschützer aus dem Weg geräumt hast. Missionsende Die Mission ist fehlgeschlagen, wenn Sonny Forelli und/oder Lance Vance am Leben bleibt/bleiben. Fehler ¹ Den Machern von Vice City ist ein kleiner Fehler während der ersten Zwischensequenz unterlaufen: Während Tommy Ken die Anweisung gibt, 20 Millionen Dollar Falschgeld in Aktenkoffer zu packen, steht im englischen Untertitel drei Millionen (three mil). In der Übersetzung der deutschen, französischen, italienischen und spanischen Version steht tatsächlich eine 20 im Untertitel. ² In der zweiten Zwischensequenz wiederholt sich der Fehler: Tommy sagt hier im Original: There’s '''three' mil in the cases...'' Anspielungen * Der Missionstitel im englischen Original – „Keep your Friends close“ – ist ein Zitat von Michael Corleone aus dem Film Der Pate – Teil II. * Der Satz „Das könnte der Beginn einer wunderbaren Geschäftsbeziehung sein“ ist dem Film Casablanca entnommen, in dem Rick den Satz „Das ist der Beginn einer wunderbaren Freundschaft“ zu Renault sagt. * Die Mission ähnelt in vielen Punkten der letzten Szene aus dem Film Scarface. Handy-Anruf 1 * Kent Paul: Tommy, hier Paul. Wie geht’s, Alter? Hey, ich dachte mir, das musst du hören... echt der Hammer. Du glaubst nicht, was mir für ’ne Puppe in den Weg gelaufen ist. ’ne Bordsteinschwalbe, oder so was. Unten in Little Havana. Sagt, sie heißt Mercedes oder so ähnlich. Wahnsinn, Alter. Die Puppe musst du dir geben. Da würde ’n Toter ’nen Hormonkoller kriegen. Sie sagt, ich wär der Beste, den sie je hatte. Halt die Augen nach ihr offen. Bis dann. Handy-Anruf 2 Dieser Anruf ist in der PlayStation-2- und der PC-Version nicht deutsch untertitelt. * Juan Garcia Cortez: Tommy, Thomas, hier Cortez. Wie geht’s? * Tommy: Es bleibt spannend. Und selbst? * Cortez: Ein ewiger Kampf, Tommy. Entschuldigen Sie die schlechte Verbindung, wir hatten wieder einen Putschversuch. Es gibt keine anspruchsvollere Geliebte als das Volk. Seit ich aus Vice City zurück bin, gab’s drei Revolutionen und vier Staatsstreiche. Zum Glück bin ich jedes Mal befördert worden. Ich wollte Sie wegen Mercedes etwas fragen. * Tommy: Okay, was ist mit ihr? * Cortez: Ich hör Geschichten über sie und weiß nicht, was ich davon halten soll. Vielleicht wollen mich alle demütigen. Vielleicht wird sie übermütig, seit ich weg musste, sagen Sie mir nur eins, Tommy. Ist das wahr? Die Geschichten, die ich höre? Will sie wirklich Anwältin werden? Welche Schande, Tommy. Wir Cortez sind eine stolze Familie und würden nie einer Tochter erlauben, Anwältin zu werden. Sagen Sie mir, dass es nicht wahr ist. Das ertrage ich nicht. * Tommy: Colonel, ich versichere Ihnen, dass Mercedes niemals Anwältin wird. Keine Angst. * Cortez: Danke, Tommy – das wäre zu viel der Schande. Sie ist eine Dame, keine Schmarotzerin. * Tommy: Ich weiß, Colonel. * Cortez: Tommy, Sie müssen jetzt entschuldigen, gerade kommt der neue Innenminister. Ich hab seinen Vater vor Jahren bei einem Putschversuch erledigt. Ich muss mich gut mit ihm stellen. Wiederhören. Handy-Anruf 3 * Kent Paul (leicht lallend):''' Tommy Vercetti. Wie geht’s, großer Meister? Man hört so einiges über dich. Bist jetzt ’ne große Nummer in der Stadt, hä? * '''Tommy: Paul, du bist betrunken. * Kent: Nein, du Trottel, ich bin nicht betrunken. Hab mir nur ein paar Ladungen Stoff gegeben, war seit ein paar Tagen nicht im Bett. Und du brauchst mich nicht dumm anzureden. Ich bin nicht irgendwer. Wer hat dir denn in dieser Stadt den Weg geebnet? Ich! * Tommy: Tatsächlich? * Kent: Komm mir nicht so! Ich hab dich mit den ganzen Leuten bekannt gemacht. Hab dir gezeigt, wie der Hase läuft, hab alles Mögliche für dich getan. Und so dankst du es mir? Du ignorierst mich. Du gibst mir keine Chance, mitzumischen, nach allem, was ich für dich getan habe! Hältst du mich für einen Schwachkopf? * Tommy: Paul, reg dich ab, ich hatte viel zu tun. Sei kein Idiot. * Kent: Ich bin kein Idiot. Das haben sie schon im Jugendknast gesagt. Wenn du Ärger haben willst, Freundchen, den kannst du haben! (weinerlich) Tommy, bitte! Du warst meine große Hoffnung. Bitte, mach dich nicht lustig über mich! * Tommy: Paul, schlaf mal ’ne Runde. Im Ernst. Handy-Anruf 4 * Earnest Kelly: Tommy, hier Earnest. Earnest Kelly. * Tommy: Wie geht’s? * Earnest: Ganz gut. Werd’ zum Laufen ’nen Stock brauchen, müsste aber bald wieder arbeiten können. * Tommy: Gut. * Earnest: Ich hab das mit Lance gehört. Was für ein Schwein, hä? * Tommy: Ja. * Earnest: Trau nie einem Mann, der im Pyjama auf der Straße herumläuft. Gut, dass du ihn erledigt hast. Ich hoffe, es war nicht kurz und schmerzlos. * Tommy: Eher nicht. Ich hätte nur nicht gedacht, dass er so einer ist... * Earnest: Tommy, für einen wild gewordenen Irren bist du ziemlich naiv. Ich bin bald wieder an der Arbeit, dann bring ich dir mal ein paar Sachen übers Leben bei, okay? * Tommy: Lass dir Zeit, Earnest. Pass auf dich auf. Handy-Anruf 5 * Steve Scott: Tommy, hier ist Steve. Hey, aber wie! Du bist ein Genie! Ich bin ein Genie! Sie lieben uns alle. Wir brechen alle Rekorde, mein Alter. Uns winken ganz große Filmpreise. Jetzt kann ich endlich meinen alten Herrn ins Heim stecken und ihm sagen, er soll die Klappe halten. Cool? Mann, ist das heiß auf der Zunge! Heiß! H-E-I-ß! Er hat nie an mich geglaubt. Hat immer gedacht, ich wäre kein Künstler, und jetzt hab ich’s geschafft! Ich bin der größte Porno-Regisseur aller Zeiten, mein Freund. Wollte dir nur sagen, es ist mir eine Freude, dich kennengelernt zu haben. Ich liebe dich, Baby. Bleib bloß genau so, wie du bist, okay? ar:أبق أصدقائك قريبين... en:Keep Your Friends Close... es:Mantén cerca a tus amigos... pl:Uważaj na swoich przyjaciół pt:Keep Your Friends Close... Kategorie:Vice-City-Missionen Kategorie:Tommy-Vercetti-Missionen Kategorie:Schlussmissionen Kategorie:Seiten mit Links zur englischen Wikipedia